


Make me feel beautiful

by Mangekyono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hairdressers au, trochędramy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangekyono/pseuds/Mangekyono
Summary: Los bywa zawrotny. Uciążliwy i bolesny. Ale jeśli stawisz mu czoła, odwdzięczy Ci się uśmiechem i pełnią radości. Co stałoby się, gdyby Yuuri był fryzjerem, który dopiero co otworzył własny salon w centrum Petersburga?





	Make me feel beautiful

_"Gdybym mógł zażyczyć sobie czegokolwiek, to najbardziej pragnąłbym, byś został u mojego boku."_   
  


Kwiecień od zawsze był moim ukochanym miesiącem. Rozrastająca się zieleń i świergot ptaków rzadko przeplatały się z coraz głośniejszym gwarem na ulicach i kiedy przychodził właściwy moment, ekspozycje kolorów tryskały szaleńczo, odbierając mi dech z piersi. Czuła świeżość, tafla jeziora tańcząca na przekór delikatnym porywom wiatru i zapach. Delikatny zapach kwitnących kwiatów wiśni.

Kwiecień był wyjątkowy. Smakował rabarbarem i popychał mnie do przodu. Od kiedy pamiętam był dla mnie symbolem czegoś nowego, ale również kolejnym przystankiem na mojej długiej drodze. Przynajmniej do czasu.

Po przeprowadzce do Sankt Petersburga wszystko chciało się zmienić. Usilnie udowadniało mi, że nie poradzę sobie ze wszystkim i że w pewnym momencie zostanę kompletnie zmiażdżony przez natłok tych małych komplikacji. Nieznany język, nieznana kultura, nieznane ulice i ludzie, których mijałem codziennie w drodze na praktyki. Głupota mieszała się z naiwnością i sprawiała, że powoli przestawałem wierzyć w swój własny cel, nawet jeśli ojciec, który sprawował nade mną pieczę, dokładał wszelkich starań, by tak się nie stało. Po śmierci mamy nic nie było łatwe. Obaj musieliśmy jakoś dać sobie radę i iść z podniesionymi głowami, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Tego oczekiwali wszyscy. Wujkowie i ciotki powtarzali, że życie płynie dalej i nie wolno zatrzymywać się w przeszłości, ale oddzielenie wspaniałych wspomnień od okrutnej prawdy było naprawdę ciężkim zadaniem.

Kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem, rodzice prowadzili zajazd w niewielkim miasteczku na Kyushu. Wszyscy się znali, wiedzieli, co się dzieje i każdy był dla siebie życzliwy. Żaden najmniejszy zakamarek nie stanowił dla mnie enigmy i razem z moją starszą siostrą Mari urządzaliśmy sobie eskapady mające na celu odkryć nieodkryte. Właściwie teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, dla starszyzny musiało brzmieć to naprawdę zabawnie, bo w miejscu, które szczelnie zamykało swój krąg i pozwalało mi urządzić się według własnej wygody, ciężko było dopuścić się karygodnego niedopatrzenia. Ścieżki wydeptane tysiące razy. Dziury zbadane od stóp do głów i doskonale znane konary drzew.

Nawet świergot ptaków wydawał się być mi bliski i niemalże rozumiałem, o czym do mnie mówią.

Dopóki żyła mama Yutopia była pełna gości. Każdy w mieście chociaż raz w miesiącu nas odwiedzał i może nie chodziło o wynajmowanie pokojów gościnnych. Hasetsu słynęło z gorących źródeł, ale, nie chwaląc się oczywiście, nawet one nie były dostatecznym powodem, dla którego ruch nie ustawał. Najlepszy na świecie katsudon był popisowym daniem, które serwowaliśmy i zwykłem zawsze podjadać maleńkie kęsy posiłku, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje. Nic dziwnego, że Mari biegała za mną i śmiała się, że moje ciągle okrągłe policzki nie chcą znikać, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Byliśmy szczęśliwi i tylko to się wtedy liczyło, bo los, który nie oszczędzał naszego małego raju, po prostu zwalił się wszystkim na głowy.

Mówią, że choroba wybiera na oślep. Że atakuje w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i niszczy każde podłoże codziennego życia. Mama przestała jeść, w pewnym momencie przestała wychodzić z pokoju, później przyszpiliła się do łóżka i tylko z uśmiechem odpowiadała, że za niedługo pójdziemy puszczać latawce, ale wiedziałem doskonale, że ten czas nie nadejdzie.

I już nigdy nie nadszedł.

Szmery ucichły. W moim odczuciu ptaki zaprzestały swoich arii, nawet wiatr zdawał się nie mieć ochoty na swoje harce. Do dzisiaj pamiętam, że obudziłem się nad ranem i kiedy tylko w podskokach ruszyłem przywitać się z resztą domowników, zastałem jedynie tatę siedzącego przy oknie. Pisał coś i widząc mnie w progu pogniótł pożółkłą kartkę papieru, miotając nią prosto do kosza stojącego w kącie pokoju, by następnie podnieść się i podejść do mnie spokojnym krokiem. Kiedy przykucnął przy mnie i otulił ciasno ramionami, dotarło do mnie, że nic już nie będzie tak proste, jak malowała nam przeszłość, a drżące w cichym łkaniu wargi wyrzuciły z siebie najbardziej bolesne w całym moim życiu słowa.

\- Mama zawsze będzie przy tobie, Yuuri. Pamiętaj o tym, nieważne, co się stanie.

Chciałem pamiętać. Chciałem widzieć jej uśmiechniętą twarz już zawsze, ale za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem zatrzeć ślady smutku, moja twarz wykrzywiała się w grymasie, usiłując udowodnić mi, że jestem na to zbyt słaby. Może i była to prawda. Może i powinienem po prostu odpuścić. Mari odcięła się od nas i kiedy tylko mogła, wyjechała do Tokio na studia. Nie kontaktowała się z nami często, początkowo dzwoniliśmy do niej codziennie, potem z powodu braku czasu przysyłała nam listy co dwa tygodnie, później liczba ta zmniejszyła się do jednego na miesiąc, aż przestała odzywać się całkiem. Yutopia z trudem wyciągała dochód umożliwiający spłatę wszystkich rachunków i nawet biorąc pod uwagę dochody z prac dorywczych taty, było to niemal niemożliwe. Zaczynało brakować wszystkiego, łącznie z jakąkolwiek nadzieją na uratowanie rodzinnego biznesu. Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna i chyba właśnie taką taktykę obraliśmy, kiedy ojciec zdecydował, że musimy się wynieść i napisać naszą historię od nowa. Nie miałem zbyt wiele do gadania i chyba tylko ochota, by tata patrzył na świat jak dawniej, wzmagała moją gotowość do działania i właściwie tylko tyle było mi potrzebne. Byliśmy na dobrej drodze. Mieliśmy przygotowane paszporty, wizy, odłożone trochę pieniędzy po pracach remontowych w domu sąsiada, a sam przygotowywałem się do zawodu, chcąc jak najszybciej pomóc ojcu w planowaniu. To miała być nasza wspólna podróż. Nasza wspólna przygoda, która pozorny strach zmieniała w dystansowanie się od przeszkód i wyciągała swoje ręce, by pomóc nam się podnieść.

Nic nie było niemożliwe i wystarczyło uważnie przyjrzeć się wszelkim przeciwnościom losu, a wylądowanie w zupełnie obcym kraju sprawiło, że patrzenie na świat stało się zupełnie inne. Początkowo nieznane głoski nabierały kształtu, łapaliśmy się wszystkiego, czego tylko mogliśmy i z czasem nawet ustabilizowaliśmy problem z mieszkaniem. Z perspektywy czasu mogę śmiało przyznać, że wędrowanie od hostelu do hostelu nie było przyjemnym przeżyciem, nawet jeśli było konieczne, bo przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy obaj zastanawialiśmy się, czy podołamy temu zadaniu. Nie raz odpuszczaliśmy kolację, byle tylko mieć pewność, że starczy na podstawowe opłaty i przyznanie się, że najchętniej wróciłbym na stare śmieci, byłoby chyba najprostszym monologiem, jaki mogłem z siebie wyrzucić. Znalezienie pracy w Petersburgu na szczęście nie graniczyło z cudem i nawet jeśli starannie liczyliśmy każde odłożone grosze, to jakimś sposobem wszystko płynęło dalej, aż wynajęliśmy skromne dwupokojowe mieszkanie na obrzeżach miasta, a tata dostał pracę jako złota rączka w pobliskim warsztacie, podczas kiedy ja powoli oswajałem się z coraz bardziej stabilniejszą sytuacją życiową, a moją ostoją okazał się być pobliski salon fryzjerski.

Określenie "salon" mógłby być tutaj w sumie nie na miejscu, bo przeznaczona na niego była tylko jedna klitka w piwnicy jednej z kamienic. Prowadziła go Dasha, która mieszkała kilka pięter pod nami i za każdym razem, kiedy odwiedzałem ją w czasie wolnym, pokazywała mi całkowite podstawy zawodu. Opowiadała mi również o jej dorosłych dzieciach, o planach, jakie kiedyś snuła i pomagała doszlifować język, który z tygodnia na tydzień stawał się dla mnie coraz bardziej zrozumiały.

Każdy początek jest trudny, ale mama powtarzała mi zawsze, że jeśli człowiek bardzo chce, poradzi sobie ze wszystkim. W kuchni nawet postawiłem wielki słoik z wielkim napisem "MARZENIA" i właśnie w nim kolekcjonowałem każdą nadwyżkę z wypłaty, bo Dasha uparła się, że nie będzie trzymała mnie przy sobie za darmo. Początkowo nie robiłem niczego trudnego. Układałem włosy, uczyłem się absolutnych podstaw cięcia. Potem nawet pozwoliła mi pofarbować sobie włosy, czego bardzo długi czas żałowałem. Niemniej, kolor zielony pasował jej idealnie do oczu i tylko fakt, że miała wspaniale poczucie humoru, przywrócił mnie do zdrowych zmysłów, kiedy wysuszyłem swój twór i zobaczyłem efekty. Codziennie słyszałem, że będzie lepiej i mam tylko ćwiczyć. Codziennie zauważałem drobne zmiany i codziennie mierzyłem się z własnymi ograniczeniami, budując kamień węgielny własnej przyszłości.

Pory roku zmieniały się tak szybko, nawet jeśli czasami nie dostrzegałem wyraźnych granic między nimi. Lato płynnie przeistoczyło się w jesień, ta z kolei przyniosła ukojenie i po raz pierwszy dostrzegłem prawdziwą twarz rosyjskiej zimy. Nie było dnia, żebym nie czuł się zaskoczony, ale cóż. Może to kwestia otwartości na niespodziewane zdarzenia. Wychodziłem dosyć wcześnie z domu, zwykle zostawiając tacie śniadanie i przygotowany kubek z suszem herbaty do zalania gorącą wodą, a w zamian za to, kiedy wracałem do domu, czekała na mnie porządna porcja obiadu ugotowanego na wzór tego, co mama gotowała za życia w Hasetsu. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, to cholernie tęskniłem za przeszłością, ale nie miałem ochoty tkwić w niej i nie pozwolić sobie rozpostrzeć skrzydeł.

W tym czasie nawet raz odwiedziła nas Mari, która oznajmiła nam, że zdążyła kogoś poznać i że za niedługo wychodzi za mąż, na co tata jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko i życzył jej, by była szczęśliwa. Nie wiedziałem, czy się cieszy, czy tylko przykrywa swoją troskę wymuszonym uśmiechem. Mimo wszystko nikt nie kocha swojej córki tak mocno, jak własny ojciec. Poniekąd nawet jej zazdrościłem. Układało jej się dobrze, zaliczała egzaminy bezproblemowo i spełniała postawione sobie cele. Mój nadal był nieosiągalny i nie spodziewałem się, że szybko się to zmieni. Przynajmniej w narzucony przeze mnie samego sposób.

Któregoś dnia podczas pracy u Dashy, kobieta uparcie przyglądała się mi i skakała z kąta w kąt, udając, że spisuje listę potrzebnych nam rzeczy z hurtowni, jednak jednocześnie wiedziałem, że knuje coś i nie chce mi powiedzieć dokładnie, o co chodzi. Przesuwała długopisem po kartce, po czym przystanęła przy moim ramieniu i pokiwała lekko głową, uśmiechając się dosyć tajemniczo. Akurat kończyłem strzyc stałą klientkę, kiedy wsunęła mi świstek w kieszeń od spodni, podkreślając, że nie mogę ruszyć jej, dopóki nie będę w domu i że kończę dzisiaj wcześniej, więc powinienem się pośpieszyć, więc po uprzątnięciu stanowiska pracy zebrałem się w sobie i zgarnąwszy wszystkie swoje rzeczy, pożegnałem się z kobietą i wspiąłem się po schodach, aby udać się w drogę powrotną do domu. Nie pytałem, o co jej chodzi. Nie chciałem być nachalny i mimo wszystko kultura nakazała mi zastosować się do jej polecenia, toteż kiedy usiadłem na krześle w kuchni i opróżniłem kieszenie, mój wzrok zawiesił się na notatce, patrząc na nią przez kilka dłużących się sekund. Myślałem, że napisała mi coś w stylu "obciąłeś nierówno" albo "nadal mam zielone refleksy na włosach", jednak kiedy rozłożyłem kartkę i rozszyfrowałem wypisany cyrylicą adres, jeszcze bardziej zakłopotałem się zaistniałym faktem. Może po prostu zanotowała mi, gdzie powinienem zrobić zakupy? Jakaś nowa hurtownia... Albo cokolwiek w tym guście, jednak nie sądziłem, że pomylę się aż do tego stopnia.

Z rana udałem się na wskazane przez Dashę miejsce. Znajdowało się praktycznie w samym centrum Petersburga i zdobione filary znajdujące się zaraz przy wejściu do środka sprawiały wrażenie majestatycznie pnących się wprost do samego nieba. Chwilę stałem przed budynkiem i nie wiedząc czemu, nie zrobiłem nawet kroku do przodu, jedynie podziwiając z daleka. Kiedyś wspominałem jej, że w podobnym miejscu chcę otworzyć swój własny salon i że z pewnością mi się to uda, ale z każdym dniem musiałem odkładać to marzenie coraz dalej. Nie miałem czasu. Nie tylko myśleć o tym, bo praca, która pochłania człowieka jest powodem do zaprzestania pięknych pogoni za planami, ale ja nadal uparcie stałem za własnymi perspektywami, a słoik, który powoli wypełniał się banknotami, był jedynym dowodem na to, że cenię sobie swoją siłę.

Przechodzący obok ludzie musieli patrzeć na mnie jak na wariata. I w sumie nic dziwnego, bo dopiero teraz rzucił mi się w oczy wielgachny napis na sprzedaż zaraz nad przeszklonymi drzwiami, a kiedy ze środka wyszła Dasha w asyście mojego ojca, zrobiło się nieco bardziej niezręcznie.

\- Yuuri! - rzuciła do mnie od razu, a mózg, który odruchowo chciał odpowiedzieć w ojczystym języku, musiał nieźle napracować się, by przestawić się na rosyjski. - Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz. Ale teraz nie stój tak, tylko pomóż ojcu w malowaniu.

\- Jasne, już idę. - w malowaniu? Może po prostu znaleźli nam robotę za dodatkowe pieniądze i z tego powodu powinniśmy się przyłożyć do tempa pracy. Ostrożnie wszedłem do środka, uważając na rozstawione co rusz wiaderka z farbą i od razu dołączyłem do ojca, chwytając w dłonie wałek, który starannie umoczyłem w farbie. Nie miałem zbyt dużego doświadczenia w pracach remontowych, ale cóż, czego się nie robi, kiedy życie do tego zmusi?

Dasza usiadła na starym krześle stojącym pod oknem i wlepiła w nas wzrok, śledząc uważnie każdy nasz najmniejszy ruch, by po chwili po prostu się roześmiać. Jeśli pomalowałem coś źle, to powinna mi o tym powiedzieć, a nie śmiać się. To nie było dobre wskazanie błędu! Mimo to nie powiedziała słówka, a tata skinął do mnie głową przesuwając farby wzdłuż ściany i uważając przy tym, by nie przesunąć leżącej na podłodze folii. Najpierw położyliśmy jedną warstwę białej farby, by po jej wyschnięciu zabrać się za resztę pracy. Jedną ścianę ojciec oznaczył x-sami oddalonymi od siebie o kilkadziesiąt centymetrów, na co ojciec uparcie twierdził, że tam będzie trzeba powiesić lustra, a po przeciwległej stronie poprowadzimy hydraulikę.

Właśnie to określaliśmy mianem złotej rączki; umiał zrobić dosłownie wszystko i chyba nie mogłem być z niego bardziej dumny.

Malowanie skończyliśmy późnym popołudniem, chociaż nie zaprzeczam, pomalowanie sufitu było największym wyzwaniem, jakiego się podjąłem i szczerze powiedziawszy, nigdy więcej nie chciałbym się za to zabierać, nawet jeśli widziałem już efekty naszej pracy. W niektórych miejscach farba nadal nie wyschła i tylko czas mógł zrobić tutaj swoje, nie skazując nas na niepotrzebne zamartwianie się, a Dasha śmiała się cicho za każdym razem, kiedy widziała, jak rozglądam się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Dobrze, ale jeśli coś ją bawiło, naprawdę powinna podkreślić to na głos, bo jeśli miałem na twarzy jakieś plamy od farby, to wolałbym nie wracać tak zatłoczonymi ulicami do domu. Jednak mieliśmy spory kawał i paradowanie w ten sposób... nie, robiłem dziwniejsze rzeczy. Nie raz wracałem upaskudzony smarem, kiedy pomagałem tacie, a kiedy zacząłem pomagać Dashy w obowiązkach, zdarzało się, że nie dopatrzyłem zabarwionej farbą skóry w trakcie pracy. Bywa! Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i zgarnąłem kurtkę, opatulając się nią szczelnie, by następnie wyjść z budynku i skierować się w stronę domu. Byłem wykończony i chyba wszyscy czuli to samo co ja, bo szliśmy cholernie wolno. Nie miałbym nawet siły przyśpieszyć, nie mówiąc już nic o bieganiu, czy innym tego typu rzeczach. Nie.

Przez kolejne tygodnie zaraz po pracy w salonie starałem się dotrzeć na czas i pomóc ojcu, który przykładał wszelką uwagę do prac wykończeniowych. Na ścianie z x-sami zawisły lustra, po przeciwległej stronie znalazły swoje miejsce wielkie umywalki z prysznicami. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że lokal zostanie salonem fryzjerskim i chyba mogłem być dumny, że pomagałem w procesie jego tworzenia. Widziałem, że każdy tutaj wnosi coś od siebie, każdy element był odpowiednio dopieszczony, każda śruba starannie dokręcona i kiedy w końcu zniknęły z podłogi warstwy folii i taśmy, moim oczom ukazała się piękna, drewniana podłoga.

\- Osoba, która będzie tu pracowała, będzie szczęściarzem, tato. Wygląda pięknie. - usiadłem na jednym z foteli, których miejsce za niedługo miało znaleźć się przy lustrach, a tata roześmiał się na głos wraz z Dashą, która nawet otarła łzę z kącika oczu i o mały włos nie zaczęła się tarzać się po chodniku, a ja jedynie wywróciłem oczami, absolutnie nie wiedząc, co właściwie ma tutaj miejsce. Wiedziałem, że jeśli zapytam, dlaczego tak się zachowują, to dostanę odpowiedź, która absolutnie mnie nie usatysfakcjonuję. Zresztą. Tak właśnie było.

\- Jak nadejdzie czas, to się dowiesz wszystkiego.

Remont przebiegał sprawnie. Czasami nawet udawałem, że obsługuję swoich pierwszych klientów i kiedy tylko ktokolwiek wchodził do środka, odsuwałem się ostentacyjnie, odkładając wszelkie sprzęty na swoje miejsca. Szafki wypełniły się pierwszymi nożyczkami i nawet jeśli nie było tego dużo, to i tak robiło wrażenie. Ostatnim krokiem było przetarcie wielkiej witryny i wywieszenie szyldu z napisem "FRYZJER", który już z daleka miał przyciągać klientów, a na zapleczu zamontowaliśmy wygodny fotel i prowizoryczny czajnik stojący na małym stoliku. Wszystko, czego byłoby mi...

\- Yuuri! Chodź na chwilę. - mruknęła Dasha, która w tym momencie weszła do środka z najszerszym uśmiechem, jaki tylko dane mi było zobaczyć na jej twarzy, po czym usiadła na jednym z foteli i naciągnęła na siebie fartuch ochronny, okręcając się kilka razy na fotelu. Działał jak należy, nieprawdaż? - To teraz możesz obciąć swoją pierwszą klientkę.

\- Mogę to zrobić u ciebie w salonie.

Kobieta uniosła brew i zaraz pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, podnosząc się z miejsca, by po chwili dopaść szufladę z narzędziami fryzjerskimi i wyjęła z niej nożyczki, wciskając mi je w dłoń. Nadal nie rozumiałem, co tu się dzieje, chociaż chyba bardziej mógłbym nazwać to mianem gotującego się z nadmiaru emocji mózgu, bo kiedy tylko dotarło do mnie, co chce mi przez to powiedzieć, rozchyliłem wargi, by powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale nie dałem rady i stałem w tej pozycji przez dłuższą chwilę. Tendencja do zacinania się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Cóż. Tata, który znalazł się za moimi plecami, poklepał mnie delikatnie i roześmiał się jednocześnie z kobietą, a następnie przytulił mnie do siebie mocno i przygładził moje włosy.

\- Zawsze chciałeś mieć własny salon. Za pieniądze, które na niego odłożyłeś, możesz kupić cokolwiek i uznajmy to za... inwestycję na przyszłość. Dasha pieczołowicie pomagała mi odkładać pieniądze, a mi wpadały dodatkowe grosze ostatnimi czasy naprawdę często. Teraz już nie muszę się martwić. Mój zdolny syn sobie poradzi i wiesz co? Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Znacie to uczucie, kiedy naprawdę długo na coś czekaliście i w końcu zdaliście sobie sprawę, że jest to w zasięgu waszych rąk? Ja właśnie to poczułem. Poczułem cholerną ulgę i radość, której nie byłyby w stanie opisać żadne słowa, jakie tylko przychodziły mi do głowy. Większość pewnie powiedziałaby, że przecież to tylko lokal. To tylko kolejny salon fryzjerski, który będzie starał się przyciągnąć klientów na różne sposoby i może coś w tym było. Ale ten jeden salon fryzjerski to również zlepek marzeń i ciężkiej pracy, którą włożyli w niego wszyscy. Czasami właśnie te niewielkie szczegóły sprawiają, że pozornie zwyczajne rzeczy nabierają wartości sentymentalnej i własnie to ceni się najbardziej.

Każdą poszczególną kroplę potu czy łez, która na stałe wniknęła w ściany budynku, który wypełniliśmy nadzieją własnoręcznie.

Każda sekunda, każdy wdech. Każde kolejne pragnienie, które tylko mogłem w pewien sposób naznaczyć tym miejscem i pozwolić samemu sobie na jakiekolwiek dodatkowe priorytety. Razem z Dashą przenieśliśmy się właśnie tutaj. Przy dwóch stanowiskach było nam raźniej, a w dodatku ciężko byłoby mi prowadzić salon samemu. Właściwie tylko dzięki naszej wspólnej determinacji ilość klientów stopniowo wzrastała i może nie zarabialiśmy na tym kroci, ale starczało na wszystko i resztę pieniędzy nadal odkładaliśmy sumiennie, żeby mieć jakąś pewną przyszłość. Nagłe wypadki się zdarzały i pamiętam, że kiedyś wysiadła nam instalacja elektryczna w mieszkaniu, więc opróżniwszy cały słoik trzeba było zacząć wszystko od nowa, zwłaszcza że tata powoli hamował swoje wariackie zapędy do pracy i coraz częściej łapało go w krzyżu. To przecież nic takiego. Napracował się w swoim życiu i mogłem być mu tylko wdzięczny, że poradził sobie z tym wszystkim praktycznie sam. Bez wsparcia. Bez drugiej ręki, którą wyciągnie ktoś do niego, kiedy będzie tego potrzebował. Teraz miał mnie i wszystko zmierzało we właściwym kierunku tak, jak miało być od samego początku.

Dni mijały mi naprawdę pracowicie. Czasami musiałem otworzyć godzinę wcześniej z uwagi na prośby stałych klientów, czasami zostawałem po godzinach, kiedy ktoś spóźniony wbiegał i z proszącym uśmiechem zasiadał na fotelu. Zawsze powtarzałem sobie, że przecież nie trzeba się śpieszyć i faktycznie w pewnym momencie przyniosło to naprawdę dobre rezultaty. Sprzątałem ostatnie włosy porozrzucane w nieładzie po podłodze, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł młody mężczyzna o długich, srebrzystych włosach. Rozglądał sę uważnie, aż sam odłożyłem miotłę i wciągnąłem na usta szeroki uśmiech. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem nikogo o podobnej urodzie, bo kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, intensywny kolor jego tęczówek nie pozwolił mi myśleć o niczym innym.

\- W czymś mogę pomóc?

Uprzejmość przede wszystkim. Nieznajomy przeczesał włosy palcami, by następnie niepewnie usiąść na fotelu i kiedy tylko zjawiłem się obok niego, opierając się lekko o szafeczkę z przyrządami, podniósł na mnie wzrok, przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Nie musiał się przecież śpieszyć, kwestia dobrania fryzury czy długości cięcia to dosyć osobista decyzja.

\- Chciałem przyciąć końcówki, ale większość salonów jest o tej godzinie zamknięta. Nie zrobi to panu problemu, jeśli poproszę o szybkie cięcie?

Zaśmiałem się cicho, zasłaniając usta dłonią, przez co mężczyzna nieco się zdezorientował, a przecież nie o to mi chodziło. Rzadko zdarzało mi się zamykać lokal o właściwej godzinie i tylko utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że godziny wywieszone na drzwiach są tylko godzinami umownymi, zresztą... Miał piękne włosy i byłbym głupcem, gdybym chociaż nie przymierzył się do zaopiekowania się nimi w odpowiedni sposób. Powolnym ruchem otworzyłem szufladę, wyjmując z niej nożyczki, a na jego ramiona zarzuciłem płachtę, lekko zwilżając jego włosy spryskiwaczem z wodą, by następnie przeczesać je grzebieniem i zacząć starannie wyrównywać końce. Robiłem to już setki razy, ale za każdym razem czułem się, jakbym po raz pierwszy miał z tym do czynienia. Każdy klient był osobną historią. Potokiem słów, który nieprzerwanie płynął i ujarzmiał nudę w wyjątkowy sposób. W trakcie przycinania zaproponowałem mu herbatę i kiedy tylko dotarło do mnie, że naprawdę przyjemnie mi się z nim dyskutuje, przerwałem na chwilę, patrząc na jego odbicie w lustrze. Było w nim coś ujmującego i nie chodziło tylko o jego niebanalną urodę. Doprawdy. Te oczy... zwodziły i jednocześnie przypominały mi o czymś dla mnie ważnym. Miały kolor letniego nieba, tego wesołego nieba nad Hasetsu, kiedy mama żyła.

\- Właściwie to mam na imię Viktor, żeby nie musieć ciągnąć tej farsy z "panem". - nagle wyciągnął do mnie rękę i aż poczułem, jak robi mi się ciepło na policzkach, kiedy moja skóra spotkała się z tą jego, ale cóż. Uznajmy, że to po prostu reakcja na podniosłość chwili. Poza Dashą, moim tatą i kilkoma staruszkami z mojego osiedla nie znałem tutaj nikogo, zwłaszcza kogoś chociaż delikatnie zbliżonego do mnie wiekiem, dlatego też moja głowa była pełna wszystkiego, co tylko wiązało się w jakikolwiek sposób z radością i tego typu emocjami. Delikatnie ścisnąłem jego dłoń, potrząsając ją kilkakrotnie. Nieco nerwowo, może nieco zbyt bardzo starałem się zaimponować samemu sobie, ale kiedy z zaplecza wyjrzała do mnie Dasha pytająca o to, czy skończyłem, puściłem ją, odsuwając się nieco od białowłosego. Byłem tym nieco zaaferowany, ale kto na moim miejscu by nie był? Miałem wtedy zaledwie 19 lat i wszystko, co było mi obce, teraz zlewało się w jedno, tworząc czysty ciąg.

Zapewniłem kobietę, że zaraz możemy iść do domu i tylko sięgnąłem po karteczkę oraz długopis, zapisując mu swój numer telefonu, po czym podałem mu ją do ręki. Tak w razie czego, gdyby potrzebował pilnej wizyty u fryzjera.

\- Ja mam na imię Yuuri.

Viktor odwiedzał mnie w pracy często. Jeszcze częściej pozwalał mi ochłonąć po ciężkim dniu i chyba pierwszy raz czułem się naprawdę dobrze. Miałem kogoś, kogo z całą pewnością mogłem nazwać przyjacielem i nawet jeśli różniliśmy się jak dwie krople wody, to powiązania, jakie niosła ze sobą nasza relacja, były zbyt silne, by mogły się one przez to wszystko rozerwać. Należeliśmy do odmiennych światów. Rodzina Viktora była szanowana w Sankt Petersbugu i niektórzy powtarzali mu na ulicy, by nie trzymał się z kimś takim jak ja, ale on zawsze zawzięcie mnie bronił, udowadniając mi tylko, że nie mam czego się bać, nawet jeśli nie odzywałem się w większym towarzystwie i nie mogłem wydusić zdania, kiedy ktoś pytał mnie tak nagle o zdanie. Czułem się bezpieczny jak nigdy dotąd. Czułem się zapewniony. Czułem się komfortowo i wiedziałem, że cokolwiek się nie stanie, to mam na kogo liczyć, bo nawet tata powtarzał mi, że tak przyjaciel to skarb. Miał rację. Miał cholerną rację i dziesiątki razy dziękowałem losowi, że sprowadził go do mnie tamtego wieczora. Kiedy Dasha nagle zachorowała, a ja musiałem sam zająć się salonem, Viktor błyskawicznie zjawił się się mówiąc, że nie zostawi mnie z problemami i mam po prostu zostawić część pracy jemu i kiedy faktycznie dotrzymał słowa, byłem w ogromnym szoku. Może nie przycinał klientów, ale zagadywał ich i zapewniał, że poradzę sobie ze wszystkim, co zdecydowanie poprawiło mi wtedy humor i nawet jeśli skończyliśmy z trzygodzinnym opóźnieniem, wszystko poszło po jego myśli.

\- Yuuri, poczekaj. Pomogę ci zamieść.

Spiął włosy w wysoki kucyk i kiedy tylko złapał w dłonie miotłę, zgarniając bałagan z podłogi, szybko ogarnąłem resztę i ostatecznie zmęczeni usiedliśmy na fotelach przed lustrami. Nie spodziewałem się, że po takim czasie nadal będę tak reagował na przepracowanie, ale wszystko mogło się zdarzyć i tylko oddychający szybko obok mężczyzna podkreślał mi tylko, że powinniśmy sobie dać nieco na wstrzymanie. Przynajmniej na chwilę, skoro od samego rana czekał nas długo wyczekiwany dzień wolny.

Viktor podniósł się lekko i kiedy już miałem mu podziękować za cały trud włożony w to wszystko, on objął mnie od tyłu, przez co przez chwilę obawiałem się, że usłyszy, jak głośno i szybko zaczęło bić moje serce. Nie spodziewałem się takiego napływu wrażeń, nie sądziłem, że mój organizm tak się zachowa i chyba tylko moje zastygające w bezruchu ciało było dowodem, że nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiej formy bliskości, a kosmyki jego miękkich włosów, które powoli osunęły się na moje ramiona, dodatkowo ogarnęły mój umysł, chaotycznie rozrzucając wszystkie myśli. Był taki ciepły i tak przyjemnie...

\- V-Viktor, co robisz..? - spytałem cicho i zaraz odchyliłem lekko głowę, a on odskoczył ode mnie z anielskim uśmiechem, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie. Znowu zachowywał się jak zwykle i właśnie to było dowodem, jak bardzo różnimy się chociażby samą otwartością w odniesieniu do ludzi. Ja chyba nigdy nie podszedłbym do niego i nie przytulił go, ponieważ..

\- Sprawdzałem, jak zareagujesz, ale nie martw się. Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię dotykał, to mi po prostu powiedz.

To nie było tak. Westchnąłem ciężko i podniosłem się z miejsca, zgarniając miotłę i jedynie blado odwzajemniłem uśmiech, by go nie zamartwiać. Przecież to było dobre uczucie. Nie rozumiałem, czemu miałbym się przed tym wstrzymywać i chyba tylko płynący zbyt szybko czas uniemożliwiał mi porozmawianie o tym wszystkim. Odłożyłem wszystko na miejsce i upewniwszy się, że światła zostały zgaszone, pozamykaliśmy dokładnie lokal, by chwilę później rozejść się w dwie różne strony. Ten dzień był szalony, a jeszcze bardziej szalenie nadal zachowywało się moje serce, które z niewiadomego powodu nie chciało ani przestać ani pokazać mi, co było tego powodem, bo przecież z pewnością nie chodziło o ten drobny gest. Ludzie często się przytulali. W różnych sytuacjach, z różnych powodów. Dlaczego mój własny przyjaciel miałby nie robić tego ze mną?

I dlaczego kiedy znowu zacząłem o tym myśleć, moje policzki po raz kolejny rozpaliły się aż tak odczuwalnie?

Od tamtego czasu powtarzało się to kilkakrotnie i nawet jeśli ostatecznie ograniczało się to jedynie do kilkusekundowych sytuacji, mogłem śmiało powiedzieć, że przyzwyczaiłem się nieco do takiej formy obcowania z nim. Zwłaszcza tego dnia, kiedy rozpędzony wpadł na mnie i obejmując mnie ciasno w pasie, wykonał ze mną kilka obrotów wokół własnej osi. Nie wiedziałem, co takiego się dzieje, jednak jego uśmiech był na tyle szeroki, że aż udzielił mi się ten dobry humor i chyba wreszcie zaczynałem rozumieć, że to, czym go darzę, nie jest tylko szczeniacką przyjaźnią. Najbardziej w świecie chciałem widzieć ten uśmiech. Najbardziej w świecie chciałem, by to mnie obejmował. By to mnie trzymał przy sobie, ale nie miałem odwagi mu tego powiedzieć. Nie chciałem, by zmartwił się moimi uczuciami względem niego. Nie chciałem, by czuł się w obowiązku czuć to samo, byle tylko mnie nie ranić.

Powoli wplótł palce w moje włosy i chwilę jeszcze staliśmy w ten sposób, a ja czekałem, aż wyrzuci z siebie wszystko, czym chciał się ze mną podzielić, jednak tylko odsunął się ode mnie i usiadł na fotelu w salonie i wyjął z szuflady nożyczki, wyciągając dłoń z nimi w moim kierunku. Obcinałem mu końcówki całkiem niedawno i właściwie nie rozumiałem, czego ode mnie teraz wymagał, bo jego włosy jak zwykle wyglądały pięknie i miałem faktyczne szczęście, że to mnie wybrał na osobę za nie odpowiedzialną.

\- Obetnij je. Na krótko, Yuuri.

Zastygłem w miejscu i przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, czy się tylko ze mnie nabija, czy mówi poważnie. Nie spodziewałem się, że zdecyduje się pozbyć swojego skarbu i przełknąłem gulę, która utknęła mi w gardle, powodując u mnie nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

Obciąć. Czy był tego pewny?

\- Viktor, zapuszczałeś je tak długo. - szepnąłem cicho i złapałem nożyczki, stając zaraz za nim i wbiłem wzrok w nasze wspólne odbicie w lustrze, na co mężczyzna sam złapał za płachtę i narzucił ją sobie na ramiona, a następnie rozpuścił włosy, które jeszcze przed chwileczką były luźno związane w kucyk i puścił mi oko, powodując u mnie swoisty zawrót głowy, jednak nie mogłem przecież zabronić mu ich ścinać. Skoro tego chciał, moim obowiązkiem było dopilnować, by czuł się jak najlepiej i kiedy kolejne partie włosów opadły na podłogę, a on sam zarzucił powstałą w ten sposób grzywką, mogłem stwierdzić jedynie, że w każdym wydaniu wyglądał dobrze.

\- Dziękuję, Yuuri. - szepnął cicho i podniósł się z miejsca, przysuwając do mnie, by musnąć wargami mój policzek. To nie było przecież... Nie. To nic nie znaczyło, a ja nie mogłem poczuć się aż tak szczęśliwy. Nie teraz, kiedy wiedziałem, że on nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć do tego stopnia, by rzucić wszystko i być ze mną. Miał swoje życie. Swoje towarzystwo, a ja byłem tylko fryzjerem, patrzącym na niego z daleka. Jak zawsze. Nie sądziłem, że nasza wspólna podróż potrwa jeszcze długo. Obaj byliśmy dorośli i czas narzucał nam nieco swoje tempo. On ze swoim urokiem osobistym zawsze miał mnóstwo ludzi wokół siebie. Zawsze.

Dlaczego więc miałby wybrać mnie?

Już dawno nie czułem się tak źle. Jednocześnie byłem świadomy, że dopóki on będzie wiedział, co go uszczęśliwia, to będę mógł przyznać się przed samym sobą, że nie jest ważne, z kim będzie, czy gdzie. Moje uczucie zawsze pozostanie niezmienione i pozwoli mi być blisko niego chociażby myślą. Viktor był perfekcją. Viktor był dla mnie wszystkim. Był pierwszym, który pozwolił mi się otworzyć. Pozbierałem starannie długie, srebrne pukle, wiążąc je gumką i przeczesałem je szczotką z całą pozostałą we mnie delikatnością, po czym uśmiechnąłem się rozczulony, patrząc, jak mężczyzna chwilę bawi się nową fryzurą. Od kiedy się poznaliśmy, cholernie zmężniał, ale jedno pozostawało w nim niezmienne. Te piękne, wspaniałe oczy, które radośnie spoglądały przed siebie i pozwalały mi dostrzec we wszystkim pozytywy. Odłożyłem włosy na stolik na zapleczu, po czym wyszedłem do niego, informując Dashę, że wyjdę na przerwę na spacer, na co kobieta machnęła jedynie ręką, pośpieszając mnie zupełnie, jakby miała coś przede mną do ukrycia, albo wiedziała o czymś lepiej niż ja sam, ale nie pytałem, zamiast tego szybkim krokiem docierając do Nikiforova, na co objął mnie lekko ramieniem, mierzwiąc mi włosy.

\- Nareszcie jest mi lżej. - zaśmiał się cicho i uniosłem lekko kącik warg w nieco asymetrycznym uśmiechu, a wzrok spuściłem na własne stopy, nie chcąc mówić mu o tym, co mnie trapi. W najgorszym wypadku mógłby mnie po prostu zostawić. Odejść i już nigdy nie pokazywać mi się na oczy, czego tak bardzo chciałem uniknąć. Nigdy nie wybaczyłbym sobie, że pozwoliłem mu zniknąć z mojego życia. Nie teraz, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że moje miejsce jest u jego boku. Nieprzerwanie. Już na zawsze.

\- Yuuri, wszystko w porządku? -zatrzymał się na środku chodnika i zagrodził mi drogę, unosząc mój podbródek nieco do góry. Może faktycznie wszystko było widać, więc uśmiechnąłem się szerzej i złapałem go za nadgarstek, ciągnąc go za sobą i zapewniając, że jestem tylko cholernie zmęczony i kiedy odpocznę, wszystko będzie zdecydowanie lepiej. Miałem nadzieję, że nabierze się na coś tak prostego. Miałem nadzieję, że dam radę ustrzec się przed jakimikolwiek zobowiązującymi słowami i jak widać, on sam wiedział, że nie chcę poruszać tego tematu, zamiast tego zostawiając go w tyle. Nie było czasu na smucenie się. Nie było ku temu powodu.

Odstawiłem go pod samą bramę jego domu. Viktor mieszkał ledwie parę przecznic od centrum i jego lokum samą lokalizacją wprawiało w zdumienie, nie mówiąc już o wnętrzu. Byłem tam kilka razy i zawsze powtarzałem sobie to samo; było niezwykłe, przytulne i zawsze czekał tam na niego ukochany pudel, który niejednokrotnie zmuszał mnie do bliższego zapoznania z jego podłogą, a mimo to nie poznałem w całym swoim życiu lepszego kompana, który pomagałby mi w skrytej opiece nad mężczyzną. Tak miało zostać już zawsze i tylko chwilami marzyłem, że któregoś dnia będzie dane mi zobaczyć, że uśmiecha się do mnie w ten wyjątkowy sposób. Nie zamieniłem z nim słowa odnośnie mojego nagłego spadku emocjonalnego i zdawał się rozumieć, że nie wyciągnie tego ze mnie, póki wszystko jeszcze było świeże. Nigdy nie naciskał. Zawsze pozwalał mi oswoić się ze wszystkim i dawał mi tyle czasu, ile potrzebuję. Pamiętam, jak kiedyś spanikowałem, kiedy klient wyładował na mnie swoją frustrację i ciągle mnie ponaglał, przez co bardziej zaczęły trząść mi się ręce. Nie była to dobra cecha fryzjera i wtedy łatwo było o pomyłki, których chciałem uniknąć, bo nawet jeśli miałem umiejętności i, jak twierdziła Dasha, wrodzony talent, łatwo było spartaczyć całą robotę. Niezwykle łatwo było zaprzepaścić wszystko, na co tyle wszyscy razem pracowaliśmy. Viktor jedynie zapewnił mnie, że zadzwoni, jak znajdzie chwilę, bo teraz ma naprawdę urwanie głowy. No tak. Przecież nie mogłem zabronić mu żyć własnym życiem, toteż skinąłem tylko do niego i szybkim krokiem udałem się z powrotem do salonu. Byłem takim cholernym idiotą. Takim debilem. Dlaczego nie powiedziałem mu o tym wszystkim? Może miłość była skomplikowana, ale Viktor nigdy nie zostawiłby mnie na pastwę losu niezależnie od wszystkiego. Dlaczego nie mogłem mi w tej sprawie zaufać?

Zamknęliśmy nieco wcześniej. Może nie chodziło o moją wyjątkową niezdolność do pracy, ale chyba oboje byliśmy nieco wykończeni narastającym tempem i naprawdę dobrą decyzją było chociaż na chwilę dać sobie na wstrzymanie. Wróciłem do domu, a od frontu przywitał mnie ojciec, stawiając przede mną miskę z gorącym barszczem, którego nauczyły go sąsiadki. Jak mógłbym nadal się sadzić? Nawet pomimo kilku niewygodnych pytań, jakimi było "Co słychać u Viktora?" albo "Kiedy wpadnie do nas w odwiedziny?", nadal z niezmiennie zadowoloną miną siedziałem na kanapie i odpowiadałem, że wszystko jest w porządku i za niedługo pewnie nas odwiedzi, ale nie wiedziałem, czy sam poradzę sobie z tym wszystkim. Chyba najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem byłoby po prostu odrzucić od siebie te uczucia. Znaleźć coś, na co będę mógł przelać je sprawnie i zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek zapragnąłem go mieć na wyłączność.

Viktor zresztą nie odzywał się do mnie przez najbliższy czas i zaczynałem się zastanawiać, czy czymkolwiek go do siebie nie zraziłem. Nie byłem tego pewny i chciałem po prostu wiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, jednak nie odpisywał mi na wiadomości, a kiedy próbowałem do niego zadzwonić, wiecznie słyszałem, jak automatyczna sekretarka informuje mnie, że abonent znajduje się poza zasięgiem sieci. Byłem zły. Jednocześnie było mi smutno i nawet dziwne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej nie pozwalało mi zapomnieć, jak bardzo chciałbym usłyszeć teraz jego melodyjny śmiech obijający się o moje uszy. Taki wdzięczny. Taki radosny jak zawsze.

 

_Sankt Petersburg, 10.04.2017r_

_Drogi Viktorze._

_Właściwie nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Piszę ten list już dziesiąty raz i za każdym razem moje myśli stają się na tyle nieskładne, że zaczynam się w nich gubić. Nie wiem, gdzie jesteś i nie wiem, dlaczego się ze mną nie kontaktujesz, ale jedyne, co ostatnimi czasy chodzi mi po głowie, to Twoja sylwetka. Nigdy z pewnością nie będę w stanie powiedzieć Ci tego prosto w twarz, najpewniej już nigdy nie spojrzę na Ciebie tak, jak dawniej..._

_Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że moje życie do tego stopnia nabierze pięknych barw i że pozwoli mi zanurzyć się w szczęściu, jednak Ty i Twoje wiecznie roześmiane oczy odsłaniały każdy ponury moment, każdą sekundę, podczas której chciałem po prostu wtulić się w Twoje ramię i zacząć płakać. Byłeś dla mnie wszystkim, zresztą.. ~~chyba~~  _ _nadal jesteś._

 

W tym miejscu dziesięciokrotnie przekreśliłem słowo "chyba", zatrzymując się na chwilę i zaciskając palce na długopisie. Nie wiedziałem, po co właściwie to piszę, skoro nigdy nie zamierzałem mu tego pokazać. Odpowiedź chyba była jeszcze bliżej. Robiłem to dla siebie, chcąc w ten sposób samego siebie oczyścić. Zadośćuczynić własnemu sercu i zdjąć chociaż odrobinę ciężaru, jaki nałożyły na moje barki te wszystkie uczucia. Dla siebie. Po raz pierwszy chciałem zrobić coś tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

 

_Wiem, że ostatnimi czasy nieco się wszystko między nami zmieniło. Może to wina tego, że obaj zaczęliśmy mieć nieco poważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż tylko swawolne harce. Ty zajmujesz się sprawami rodzinnymi, ja muszę coraz więcej pracować tu, żeby odciążyć moich bliskich, ale chcę, byś w końcu zrozumiał. Nie jest łatwo opowiadać o swoich uczuciach i jestem chyba po prostu zdesperowany, nawet jeśli mam pewność, że nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz. Czując to, śniąc o tym, pragnąc tylko, byś po raz kolejny obdarzył mnie niezbędną ilością ciepła... zastanawiałem się kiedyś, czy dane będzie mi poznać to wszystko u Twojego boku, ale prawda chyba przytłoczyła mnie zbyt bardzo. Kiedy po raz pierwszy poczułem to wszystko, wystraszyłem się, że jest coś ze mną nie tak. Miałem gorączkę, było mi niedobrze i dopóki nie uświadomiłem sobie, że właśnie tak objawia się zakochanie, byłem gotowy lecieć do lekarza z pierwszymi objawami grypy żołądkowej. Naprawdę._

_Nigdy nie dostrzegałem tej specyficznej zależności. Życie jest ciągłym pasmem. Próbowałem kilka razy zatrzymać się i spojrzeć wstecz. Zachować umiar. Wygospodarować sobie nieco więcej czasu i nie wychodzić ze swojej bezpiecznej skorupki, ale Ty nauczyłeś mnie, że nie można żyć, jedynie przyglądając się wszystkiemu z boku. To brzmi głupio, może sam siebie ochrzanię za te bazgroły z samego rana, ale w głębi ducha wierzę, że kiedyś po prostu ocknę się obok Ciebie, a Ty swoim delikatnym tonem głosu wypowiesz moje imię. Kocham Cię. Zawsze Cię kochałem. Zawsze chciałem, byś to na mnie patrzył. Byś przy mnie czuł się dobrze i..._

_Gdybym mógł zażyczyć sobie czegokolwiek, to najbardziej pragnąłbym, byś został u mojego boku._

_Yuuri._

 

Kiedy kończyłem pisać notatkę, miałem już dosyć wszystkiego, ale jednocześnie świadomość, że nie zostało mi zbyt wiele do pojęcia, przytłoczyła mnie samą swoją obecnością. Przesunąłem językiem po wargach, zgniatając kartkę w dłoni i wcisnąłem ją do kieszeni bluzy, ją samą odwieszając na wieszak w przedpokoju. Nie było sensu martwić się niepotrzebnie, skoro wszystko toczyło się codziennym rytmem. Mieliśmy inne zadania i nie było czasu. Na nic nie było czasu.

Tej nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Wierciłem się, kręciłem z boku na bok. Usilnie próbowałem znaleźć w sobie siłę, by przestać myśleć o świstku papieru w mojej kieszeni i jakimś cudem zatrzeć wszelkie ślady mojej kompromitacji. Byłem słaby, a tępe patrzenie w sufit po raz pierwszy pozwoliło mi rozgraniczyć szansę od upartej obsesji na jego punkcie. W którym momencie to wszystko nabrało takiej mocy? W którym momencie pozbawiłem samego siebie wszelkich barier i pozwoliłem sobie spuścić gardę?   
Zegar nerwowo wybijał godzinę, a kiedy ciemne niebo po raz kolejny przesłoniło się promieniami słońca, po raz kolejny dotarło do mnie, że nie wykorzystałem kompletnie żadnej z podarowanej mi na relaks chwili i z leniwie przeciągając jeszcze swój etap przejściowy w łóżku, stęknąłem cicho, stając dosyć chwiejnie na podłodze. Nie czułem się zbyt dobrze, ale obowiązki nie wypełnią się same, a w dodatku nie mógłbym zostawić Dashy samej, skoro i tak już tyle dla mnie zrobiła. Przeniesienie swojego miejsca pracy tak daleki kawał drogi od jej domu musiał ją naprawdę wykończyć, ale nie dawała tego po sobie poznać i każdego dnia witała mnie z tym samym interesującym uśmieszkiem co na samym początku naszej znajomości. Wypiłem kawę i przygotowałem trzy porcje śniadania; jedną spakowałem do torby i już miałem wychodzić, kiedy tata jeszcze zaspany wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i zwrócił mi uwagę, że mam koszulkę na lewą stronę. Słusznie. Widzicie? To właśnie było zmęczenie, które absolutnie nie chciało dać mi spokoju i w żaden sposób nie pozwalało mi zignorować podłego stanu, w jakim się znajdowałem. Chyba nie było innej rady, jak po prostu w trakcie przerwy uzupełnić braki energetyczne kofeiną i modlić się, by nikomu nie stała się krzywda. Mimo wszystko większość dnia operowałem ostrymi nożyczkami i nie chciałbym, by chociaż przypadkiem skończyły one wbite... gdzieś. Gdziekolwiek. Spokojnym krokiem marszowym dotarłem do głównej ulicy i skręciłem we właściwą uliczkę, stając jeszcze przed salonem. Nawet jeśli pracowałem tutaj już jakiś czas, uśmiech podświadomie wkradał mi się na wargi, przypominając mi, ile znaczy dla wszystkich. W dodatku to tutaj..

\- Yuuri, chodź. Chodź szybko. Musisz mi pomóc, bo chyba zapodziałam gdzieś grzebień, a Sasha ma dzisiaj ważne spotkanie w biurze.

Właśnie w ten sposób się u nas wita. Nie miałem wyboru, jak tylko szybko wskoczyć na zaplecze i zarzucić bluzę na krzesło, po czym w równie ekspresowym tempie przegrzebałem szafeczki w poszukiwaniu zaginionego grzebienia. Bez takich nagłych sytuacji nie doceniałbym nieco mozolniejszych procesów i chyba w pewnym momencie zrezygnowałbym z powodu stałości. We fryzjerstwie nic nie było stałe. Moda przychodziła, by zaraz odejść. Zmieniały się sposoby działania, zmieniały się narzędzia i tylko jedno chroniło się przed biegiem czasu. Pasja, której nic nie mogło zwalczyć.

Salon otwarty był od rana do późnego wieczora. Obsłużyliśmy horrendalną ilość klientów, niektórych umówionych, niektórzy zaś spontanicznie zadecydowali, że jednak potrzebują pomocy z włosami. Bynajmniej nie mogłem narzekać i kiedy powoli zaczęło się ściemniać, przekręciliśmy powoli plakietkę na drzwiach z "OTWARTE" na "ZAMKNIĘTE", po czym zgarnęliśmy słoik z dzisiejszym utargiem, licząc pieniądze. Zwykle robiła to Dasha, dzisiaj jednak postanowiła poduczyć mnie nieco z podstaw rachunkowości, bo jak powiadała, to zawsze może przydać się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

Skrupulatnie liczyliśmy pieniądze i wpisywaliśmy poszczególne rozliczenia za bieżący miesiąc w wielki zeszyt z czarną, twardą okładką, po czym wykreśliliśmy wszystko, co już zdołaliśmy opłacić, a następnie przeszliśmy się po salonie, pobieżnie kontrolując zawartość butelek z szamponami i opakowań z farbami, a najpotrzebniejsze do dokupienia przedmioty dopisaliśmy do listy zakupów. Akurat miałem zgarnąć nożyczki do ostrzenia, kiedy usłyszałem głośne pukanie do drzwi, a moja głowa automatycznie przekręciła się w ich kierunku, przez chwilę nie pozwalając mi jednak dostrzec, kim jest nasz tajemniczy gość. Było ciemno i nawet pomimo świateł latarni dopiero po tym, jak zbliżyłem się do szyby, ujrzałem ciężko oddychającego Viktora, który najpewniej...

\- Biegłem całą drogę. Cholera. Muszę na chwilę usiąść.

Wysapał zmęczony i ledwie zdążyłem podsunąć mu krzesło, poległ na nim, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się szeroko z tym typowym dla niego urokiem osobistym.

\- Udało mi się wyrwać, więc jestem wedle obietnicy. - wyciągnął do mnie dłoń i zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi, cofając ją do kieszeni, po czym odrzucił grzywkę na bok, patrząc na mnie z zainteresowaniem. Skoro był zajęty, to nie musiał się urywać. Spokojnie dokończyłby swoje zadania i dopiero po tym mogliśmy się spotkać. Nie chciałem być powodem, dla którego się męczył i poświęcał, skoro nie na tym polegała rola przyjaciela. Przyjaciele wspierają. Nie są problemem.

\- Jak minął ci dzień? - spytałem cicho i przesunąłem się na zaplecze, stawiając wodę w czajniku i przyszykowałem trzy herbaty, ale Dasha, widząc, że mam gościa, wycofała się z podejrzanym wyrazem twarzy do tyłu i kazała mi się nie przejmować, dłonie chowając za swoimi plecami. Zwykle nie chciała, bym siedział tu dłużej, tylko wracał do domu i podkreślała Viktorowi, byśmy śpieszyli się z opieprzaniem, bo powinienem się przespać, ale dzisiaj nie wspomniała o tym nawet słowem i byłem zaskoczony. Działo się coś. Albo moja psychika szalała i denerwowałem się tym wszystkim, co wpadło mi do głowy podczas nocnej próby odpoczynku. Przyniosłem dwa kubki i postawiłem je na pierwszej lepszej gazecie w razie czego, po czym podsunąłem mu jeszcze cukierniczkę i zamieszałem w swojej porcji łyżeczką. Nadal czekałem na odpowiedź i właściwie nie wiem, czego chciałem się spodziewać. Może tylko tego, że jest u niego wszystko w porządku i że sobie radzi. Że nie muszę się o to martwić. Takich prostych zapewnień, trywialnych, lakonicznych słów, bo na inne nie zasługiwałem.

\- Pierwsza połowa była wyczerpująca, ale teraz jestem tutaj i mogę w końcu wypocząć.

Spodobał mi się wydźwięk tych słów i nie obchodziło mnie, jak złudnie to zabrzmiało. Dla mnie było to ważne i poczułem się prawie tak, jakbym był powodem jego poprawiającego się samopoczucia. Powoli przesunąłem się do niego i przesunąłem palcami po miękkiej grzywce, która jeszcze przed chwilą przesłaniała prawie pół jego twarzy, odbierając mi wspaniały blask jego oczu, a następnie przerzuciłem mu pasma włosów za ucho, odsłaniając całą jego twarz. Od razu lepiej. Nie powinien się chować. Nie przede mną.

\- Wyglądasz paskudnie. Spałeś w ogóle? - spytał po chwili, na co od razu pokręciłem przecząco głową i westchnąłem cicho. Musiałem skupić się na czymkolwiek innym i nie pozwolić samemu sobie na najmniejszy błąd. Nie chciałem go wystraszyć sobą i przede wszystkim nie chciałem tego cholernego rumieńca, który sam z siebie rozkwitł zaraz po tym, jak opuszki moich palców spotykały się z jego miękką skórą. Zawsze tak reagowałem. Czasami intensywniej, czasami lżej, ale za każdym razem odbywało się to w niesamowicie podobny sposób. Czułem się podle, że nie mówię mu o wszystkim, ale jednocześnie tylko to podarowało mi swoiste poczucie bezpieczeństwa i zapewnienie, że może być między nami dobrze.  Dopóki Viktor był tutaj obok mnie, przecież nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej i spokojnie mogłem czerpać z pełni radości, która przepełniała moje serce. Zawsze działo się to tak samo. Zawsze. Bez przerwy.

Dokończyliśmy herbatę, rozmawiając praktycznie o wszystkim. O nudnym dniu w biurze z rodziną, o ekscentrycznej pani, która zażyczyła sobie tęczy na swojej głowie i o tym, jak paskudna naleśnikarnia otworzyła się na praktycznie na przeciwko Kościoła Św. Katarzyny. Nie było tematu, którego byśmy nie poruszyli... chociaż. Może był jeden. Taki maleńki, nieważny, absolutnie nieprzystosowany do moich potrzeb. Viktor stwierdził, że odprowadzi mnie do domu, bo ledwie stoję na nogach, po czym uprzedził, że jutro również wpadnie sprawdzić, czy tym razem się wyspałem i jeśli tego nie zrobię, to osobiście dopilnuje, bym położył się do łóżka i nie zostało mi nic innego jak tylko zgodzić się na jego drakońskie warunki. Był kochany i troskliwy, nawet jeśli czasami przesadzał z dbaniem o mnie. To tylko bardziej mieszało mi w głowie i odruchowo przykleiłem się do jego boku na sekundę, gładząc jego bok palcami przez materiał płaszcza. Akurat mieliśmy się zbierać, kiedy Dasha wyjrzała do nas z zaplecza i podała Viktorowi siateczkę z plastikowym pudełeczkiem z ciastem, a następnie przyciągnęła go do siebie za krawat, szepcząc mu coś na ucho i jeśli chodziło o to, że nie dostałem ani jednego kawałka tego cholernego wypieku, to mogła to sobie darować. Pół dnia biegała za mną i mówiła, że mogę sobie o nim pomarzyć!

Wcale nie byłem zazdrosny. Na pewno nie o ciasto i na pewno nie o to, że Viktor z dziwnym wyrazem spojrzał na nie, najwidoczniej szacując, czy kobieta nie dosypała do niego czegoś niebezpiecznego. Chcąc czy nie powinien się wystrzegać, wszystko zawsze było możliwe!

Oczywiście żartowałem, bo Dasha nie byłaby zdolna skrzywdzić muchy, a co dopiero tak kulturalnego człowieka jak Viktor, który odwiedzał nas tak cholernie często i sprowadzał nam kolejnych klientów. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego rozwrzeszczanego blondynka, który całą swoją obecnością sprawiał wrażenie chodzącej destrukcji, jednak... cóż. Dasha znalazła z nim wspólny język i całą godzinę obcinania i układania włosów przedyskutowali na temat tego, czy lepsze są psy czy koty. Nie miało to może wydźwięku dyskusji, bo oboje cisnęli po szczekających czworonogach i zachwalali wyższość kotów nad jakąkolwiek grupą zwierząt na całej planecie.

Viktor prowadził mnie powoli i nie odzywałem się do niego słowem przez większość drogi, by w połowie poczuć, jak przygarnia mnie do siebie i uważnie zerka, czy dobrze się czuję. Nie musiał. Jakoś dawałem radę samodzielnie i kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce odskoczyłem nieco od niego, dziękując mu za pomoc, jednak nie drgnął nawet o milimetr, rozchylając wargi tak, jakby chciał coś jeszcze mi powiedzieć. Wcześniej faktycznie wyglądał, jakby coś wyraźnie go podekscytowało, tryskał energią, teraz stracił cały zapał i jedynie pomachał mi na pożegnanie, odprowadzając mnie wzrokiem, dopóki nie odwróciłem się do niego plecami i nie zniknąłem na klatce schodowej. To było ciężkie; witać się z nim i żegnać zupełnie tak, jakby nic w mojej głowie nie ułożyło się jasno, aż w końcu miałem wybuchnąć, bo znalazłszy się w domu, po prostu rzuciłem się do łazienki, wszystkie swoje rzeczy pozostawiając w korytarzu. Potrzebowałem prysznica, a dopiero potem powinienem martwić się o wszystko pozostałe i nawet wiadomości od Viktora, które odczytywałem z dużym opóźnieniem, nijak miały się do tego, co odczuwałem teraz względem całej tej sytuacji.

 

**Viktor:  
** _Mam nadzieję, że teraz odpoczniesz. Postaram się wpaść do ciebie jutro i podzielę się tym ciastem, więc nie smuć się!_

**Re:  
** _Nie martw się. Obiecuję, że położę się tak szybko, jak tylko będzie to możliwe. Wolałbym dostać coś innego._

**Viktor:  
** _Co byś chciał dostać? :)  
_

**Re: |**

Kursor migał i kilka razy kasowałem odpowiedź, w której zaznaczałem, że jedyne, na co mam ochotę, to on sam. Nie zasługiwałem na to, zbyt bardzo się różniliśmy i w dodatku obaj byliśmy mężczyznami. Nie rozmawialiśmy nigdy o związkach i preferencjach, ale z tego, co było mi wiadome, Viktor miał już kilka dziewczyn i był z nimi całkiem szczęśliwy, a nawet utrzymywał z jedną stały kontakt. Spotykali się, pewnie rozmawiali. Może też... nie! Nie powinienem o tym myśleć i siedząc w szlafroku rzuciłem telefon na szafkę, starając się nie skupiać zbyt bardzo na tym, co się właśnie uroiło. Moja głowa była pogrążona w chaotycznych przedsięwzięciach i kiedy starałem się wymyślić cokolwiek logicznego, wszystko sprowadzało się do jego imienia. Było nieprzerwanym ciągiem. Melodią, która położyła mnie do łóżka i jedynie zmuszała do spoglądania w ekran telefonu, na którym nadal wyświetlała się jego wiadomość.

**Re:  
** _Dobranoc._

**Viktor:  
** _Nadal mi nie odpowiedziałeś. :( Powinienem strzelić teraz siarczystego focha z przytupem. Śpij dobrze, Yuuri._

Faktycznie spałem dobrze. A raczej lepiej niż zeszłej nocy, bo całkiem sprawnie poszedł mi cały ten rytuał związany z zasypianiem, który poprowadził mnie prosto aż do następnego ranka. Byłem może nieco przerażony, bo nie zaliczyłbym snu, który przypałętał się do mnie jak bezpański pies, do w miarę uspokajających, ale... Jakby kiedykolwiek sen, w którym Viktor umiera mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób zostać uznany jako wspaniały i kojący. Obudziłem się zlany potem i chwilę zajęło mi, bym uświadomił sobie, że nic w nim nie wydarzyło się naprawdę, ale wiecie, jak to jest. Trauma pozostaje i przez całe śniadanie siedziałem markotnie, patrząc w talerz i próbując dostrzec na nim promień nadziei. Tata nawet próbował mnie zagadać. Pytał, czy nie mam gorączki, bo jestem blady, ale odpowiedziałem mu, że musiałem się pewnie wyziębić i wezmę witaminę C profilaktycznie, żeby nie pogorszyć sprawy, na co kiwnął do mnie głową i zabrał się za przygotowywanie narzędzi do pracy. Sąsiadka z dołu poprosiła go o naprawienie kranu i wolałem nie pytać, o której zlókł się z łóżka, żeby wygrzebać ze składzika wszystkie skrzynki z narzędziami hydraulicznymi.

Sam ubrałem się i ułożyłem włosy, po czym poprawiłem okulary, które sporadycznie zsuwały się z mojego nosa, a następnie wciągnąłem na siebie kurtkę i zastanawiałem się czy powinienem powiedzieć Viktorowi, co właściwie się zadziało. Byłem pewien, że on sam już doskonale przeczuwał, że nic nie jest tak, jak mówię. Nie umiałem kłamać i niejednokrotnie podkreślał mi to, kiedy starałem się go zbyć. Zawsze mówił, że moja prawda kryje się w oczach i nie powinienem jej ukrywać, skoro i tak widzi wszystko. Dlaczego więc nie widział tego, co czuję? Może kwestia tego wszystkiego leżała w tym, że naprawdę nie byliśmy sobie pisani? W końcu on pochodził z dobrego domu, ja...  
\- Viktor, co ty tutaj robisz? - spytałem nagle, kiedy skręcając w uliczkę prowadzącą do centrum, wpadłem na białowłosego. Nie spodziewałem się go tutaj chyba tylko jego uśmiech zdradzał, że ma naprawdę dobry humor, którego kompletnie nie rozumiałem. Podobno był na mnie obrażony, jednak on przysunął się do mnie i ze swoją dziecięcą radością wtulił moje ciało w swoje, chwilę klepiąc mnie po plecach.  
\- Stęskniłem się za tobą. Nie mogę? Zabronisz mi? Yuuuuuuuuri... - miał rację. Nie mogłem mu zabronić i tylko zaprzeczyłem, nieco go od siebie odsuwając. Nie powinien zachowywać się tak w stosunku do mnie na ulicy, a kilka mijających nas dziewcząt zachichotały cicho, oglądając się za siebie, ale nawet to nie rozproszyło uwagi Nikiforova, który ni z tego ni z owego złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął lekko do siebie. Boże. Dzień przytulania, czy co? Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek mu to powiem, ale...  
\- Viktor, puść mnie, zachowujesz się dziwnie. 

\- Dziwnie? Co masz na myśli? Przecież przytulałem cię nie raz, prawda? Coś się stało? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Spojrzał na mnie bardziej smutny, niż zaskoczony i chyba powinienem zamknąć się tu i teraz, więc wciągnąłem na wargi grymas odpowiadający temu, że powinienem pośpieszyć się, żeby nie spóźnić się do pracy. Nie pasowało mi to wszystko i nawet jeśli chodziło o niego, to nie powinienem...

\- Yuuri, przestań udawać. - ukłucie w klatce piersiowej poruszyło mną na tyle, że mimochodem wyprostowałem się bardziej i skierowałem swoją całą uwagę na postać Viktora, który w jednej chwili stał się wyjątkowo poważny, a w dłoni ściskał pogniecioną kartkę papieru, drugą rękę wyciągając do mnie, na co gwałtownie zacząłem przeszukiwać swoją bluzę w jednoznacznej obawie. Mojego "listu" nie było i zaczynałem zastanawiać się, kiedy mogłem go zgubić... Cholera! Na zapleczu, kiedy rzuciłem bluzą. Chyba właśnie wtedy pozbawiłem się swoich kompromisów, stawiając się na pograniczu miłości i nienawiści, bo mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zadowolonego i jedyne, co mogłem wywnioskować, to długa rozmowa, która przed rozpostarła przed nami swoje ramiona. Nie chciałem mu o tym mówić, nie chciałem, by wiedział i tylko powoli odwróciłem się do niego tyłem z nadzieją, że on zrozumie to wszystko i po prostu odpuści, skoro było to już na tyle jasne. Nie musiał mnie trzymać. Nie musiał już utrzymywać ze mną kontaktu. 

** Przecież on mnie nie kocha.    
**

Staliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę. Nie sądziłem, że czas będzie płynął zatrważająco wolno, bo każde uderzenie serca odbijało się echem po całym moim organizmie do tego stopnia, że nie zarejestrowałem momentu, w którym moje nogi mimowolnie zaczęły kierować się w stronę salonu, ale zaraz po tym ciepło rozlało się po moich plecach, a znajomy do bólu zapach rozniósł się w powietrzu, dzięki czemu odetchnąłem ciężej. Nie zamierzał tego zostawić w ten sposób? Nie musiał się litować, przecież nie o to mi chodziło. Chciałem być z nim szczery i powiedzieć, co czuję naprawdę, ale nie pozwalało mi to moje własne sumienie, bo panicznie bałem się odrzucenia. Konieczność i wolna wola zdecydowanie się od siebie różniły i wolałem, by decyzję o ujawnieniu moich uczuć nie podejmował parszywy los, który właśnie pewnie naśmiewał się z mojego felernego przypadku. Nikt. Chciałem być panem własnego losu, ale jak widać, nic nie było takie proste, jakie się zdawało, a Viktor nie powinien teraz mnie zatrzymywać. **  
**

\- Yuuri, spójrz na mnie i powiedz mi, co widzisz.

Powoli odwrócił mnie do siebie i ułożył dłonie na moich ramionach, upewniając się, że nigdzie mu nie ucieknę, po czym przycisnął czoło do mojego czoła, zmuszając mnie w ten sposób do spojrzenia na niego. Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Posłusznie uniosłem wzrok, a kiedy tylko dotarłem z nim do celu, moim oczom ukazało się niebo. Czysto niebieskie niebo, które wołało do mnie i uspokajało skołatane nerwy. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak na mnie zadziała i nawet pomimo ciągłych zawirowań, ciągłych odwrotów i ucieczek, tym razem nie mogłem zrobić niczego, bo moje stopy przywarły do podłogi, a Viktor musnął wargami moje czoło, ciągnąc mnie dalej za sobą. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd zmierzamy i przez sekundę wydawało mi się, że zaraz oszaleję z powodu tej niewiedzy, jednak kiedy zobaczyłem malujący się nieopodal znany mi doskonale budynek, dobrze wiedziałem, gdzie chce, bym się z nim udał.

Minęliśmy drzwi salonu i tylko Dasha wychyliła się do nas, machając nam na przywitanie, a dwa kciuki, które pokazała chwilę później, utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że powinienem jej zrobić pogawędkę umoralniającą mającą na celu zaprzestanie wściubiania nosa w nieswoje sprawy. Przynajmniej zagadka zaginionej kartki rozwiązała się w pewien sposób sama.

Weszliśmy po schodach na pierwsze piętro i tylko szczekanie podkreśliło, nie wybronię się już przed niczym, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie drzwi, bo kiedy wsunęliśmy się do środka, Makkachin osobiście zajął się oprowadzaniem dawno niewidzianego gościa. Ledwie zdążyłem zdjąć buty, a Viktor przyszpilił mnie do ściany, splatając ze mną palce i przełknął ślinę, patrząc na mnie pytająco.  
\- Yuuri, nie wiem, ile jeszcze mogę czekać. Myślałem, że mnie ignorujesz, bo zauważyłeś, jak się do ciebie zalecam, a ty odstawiasz numer z listem i wszystko napędzasz od nowa. Co jest z tobą nie tak?

Chwila moment. Jakie "zalecam się"..? Jakie "ignorujesz"? Po raz kolejny zarumieniłem się intensywnie, kiedy mężczyzna zdjął z mojego nosa okulary i odszedł z nimi do salonu, by położyć je na stoliku do kawy, a sam spoczął na kanapie, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, bo wszystko było zamazane do tego stopnia, że o mały włos nie przepadłem przez Makkachina, który uparcie okrążał mnie i nie pozwalał mi się w żaden sposób zdecydować, którędy powinienem iść. Mądry pies... Ale nie teraz, proszę.  
\- Nigdy cię nie ignorowałem, Viktor. Nigdy. Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że napędzam wszystko od nowa, bo nie zrobiłem..  
\- Zrobiłeś, Yuuri. Jak widać, nie tylko fizycznie jesteś krótkowzroczny.

Uniosłem brew i poczułem, jak moje kolana uderzają lekko w stolik przed kanapą, a sam jakimś cudem poległem na materacu. Moje pole widzenia jakimś cudem ograniczyło się do niego, a palce mężczyzny skupiły się na mojej żuchwie. Nie wiedząc czemu po raz kolejny przeżyłem istny pościg między biciem serca a krwią, która uderzała mi do głowy i nie pozwalała wytrzeźwieć, jednak po chwili otrzymałem sowite zadośćuczynienie, bo białowłosy przysunął się do mnie i usadziwszy się na moich biodrach, uniósł mój podbródek jeszcze wyżej.  
\- Mogę..? - spytał półszeptem, jednak nie czekał na odpowiedź, a wargi, które dosłownie chwilę później przesunęły się po tych należących do mnie, były najlepszym, co mogło mnie teraz spotkać. Nie miało znaczenia, co dzieje się wokół, dopóki w głowie przyjemnie szumiało, a ciepłe ramiona Viktora otuliły się wokół mojej szyi, zmuszając mnie, bym oparł się nieco o kanapę. Było mi tak cholernie ciepło, że kiedy jego język spotkał się z moją dolną wargą, musiałem zacisnąć palce na jego bokach, byle tylko nie wydać z siebie jakiegoś niekontrolowanego odgłosu.  
\- Było aż tak źle, że aż mnie od siebie odsuwasz? - nie rozumiałem tego wyrażenia. Przecież nie odsuwałem go od siebie i gdy odzyskałem nieco przestrzeni, zaczerpnąłem głęboki wdech, opadając miękko o oparcie. Viktor był ze mną, nawet jeśli zaraz po tym gorącym pocałunku odsunął się ode mnie i zsunął się z moich bioder, siadając zaraz obok, na co niepewnym ruchem sięgnąłem po okulary, nakładając je z powrotem na nos. Perfidne...   
\- Myślałem, że... nie będziesz chciał mieć więcej ze mną do czynienia. - wyrzuciłem z siebie i podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę, ciasno obejmując ramionami swoje łydki. Spodziewałem się teraz każdego komentarza. Każdego, tylko nie tego, którym faktycznie mnie obdarzył. Śmiech nie był na miejscu, ale zmusił mnie do podniesienia wzroku po raz kolejny i zarejestrowanie, jak mężczyzna przesłania palcami swoje usta, nie chcąc wybuchnąć jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Yuuri, powinieneś powiedzieć mi wcześniej. Wiesz, ile miesięcy czekałem na to, aż w końcu zauważysz? Znam cię na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że nie mogę pośpieszyć się z niczym, ale... nie powinienem czekać z powiedzeniem ci, co do ciebie czuję. Nie tak. Nie w ten sposób. Nie tak jak ty i gdybym nie dostał tej kartki, pewnie nadal obaj byśmy się zwodzili. - leniwym ruchem przyciągnął mnie do siebie i wtulił mnie z całej siły w swoją klatkę piersiową, pozwalając mi przelać wszystkie lęki w spokojny oddech, którego zaraz się pozbyłem, skupiając całkowicie na dodatkowych atutach takiego spędzania czasu. Było mi tak cholernie przyjemnie, a oczy same przymknęły się, wtórując ramionom, które również przygarnęły go do siebie. Może miał rację. Nie. Na pewno miał rację. O uczuciach powinno mówić się jak najwcześniej... Jesteś piękny, kiedy się złościsz, jesteś piękny, kiedy się uśmiechasz, ale najbardziej lubię ciebie patrzącego tylko na mnie. Chcesz opowiedzieć mi teraz o tym wszystkim... od nowa?  
\- Ale Viktor. Skąd miałeś tę kartkę..? Byłem pewien, że nigdy jej nie zobaczysz.  
W tym miejscu urwałem, a mężczyzna wywrócił oczami, wskazując na pudełko z kawałkiem ciasta w środku. Nie wiedziałem, co to ma do tego i czy powinienem pytać o szczegóły, ale mimochodem cały mój umysł wręcz krzyczał, że musi wiedzieć kompletnie wszystko.  
\- Widzisz. Tutaj sprawa się nieco komplikuje i nie chciałbym ci powiedzieć wprost, że o mały włos ją zjadłem. 

Powinienem teraz zacząć się śmiać, czy płakać? Moje ciało nadal nie potrafiło zdecydować się na jedną z opcji i jednocześnie bolało mnie wszystko od przeraźliwego chichotu połączonego ze łzami szczęścia. Jeśli kiedykolwiek uczucia zaczną przejmować górę nad ludźmi, oni nie powinni z nimi walczyć. Nie kiedy w grę wchodziło szczęście ważnych dla nic osób. Miłość potrafi być niebezpieczna i potrafi krzywdzić, ale kiedy odnajduje się ten wyjątkowy element, nie są ważne ogólniki. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatni raz patrzyłem w ten sposób na kogokolwiek. Nie pamiętałem, co to znaczy kochać bezgranicznie bez poczucia winy i chyba właśnie teraz dane było mi od nowa poznać samego siebie. Viktor dał mi tyle czasu, ile potrzebowałem. Czekał na mnie i nigdy nie pośpieszał, dzięki czemu wzmagał we mnie poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Zawsze mnie chronił, zawsze był obok, a teraz? Był już tylko mój. 

\- Ale ten drugi kawałek ciasta to ten, który mi obiecałeś?   
Viktor spoważniał momentalnie, kiedy tak nagle wyjechałem ze wzmianką na temat deseru, jednak zaraz przysunąłem się do niego, nosem smyrając delikatnie jego policzek. Nie musiał patrzeć na mnie z takim wyrzutem, skoro doskonale wiedział, że nie zależy mi na jedzeniu. Przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy w końcu zrozumiałem, że to miłość od początku ciągnęła nas do siebie, nawet jeśli pozornie nie było to nic takiego. Nigdy rzeczy nie są takimi, jakimi się je widzi, ale "nigdy" jest zbyt pewne siebie.   
Miałem porozmawiać z Dashą... Miałem powiedzieć jej, by więcej nie odstawiała takich numerów, ale ona zdawała się uprzedzić wszystko, co tylko chciałem jej wygarnąć.

 **Dasha**  
 _Zawsze o tym pamiętaj. To miłość sprawia, że czujesz się piękny. Baw się dobrze, ale jutro nie spóźnij się do pracy. Wtedy mi podziękujesz._  
  
Seen 21:33


End file.
